


Coming Out

by PanPacificPines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Older, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPacificPines/pseuds/PanPacificPines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally time for Tyrone to come out. Mabel's the first to hear, but how will she react when he tells her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with the double dippin' au created by doublepines, the concept is that Dipper and Mabel have another sibling who's identical to Dipper and his name is Tyrone.

Ty had known, or at least suspected that he might just perhaps have a tiny, insignificant, at times all consuming appreciation for other boys of his age since about the age of 12. Dipper, Mabel and he tended to have the overlapping social circles that philosopher John Venn would have immediately taken credit for conceptualizing. That is to say they tended to share friends quite a bit. It did make sleepovers and especially birthday parties easier to plan, but there were those precious few connections that were occasionally stronger between them and one of their friends. One in particular always had a well lit corner in the depths of Ty’s memory.

Josh was, all things considered, an aggressively average looking boy. At age 12 he was perhaps just a bit heavier than his peers, but that just added to Ty’s closeness to him. He had started becoming heavier than his otherwise identical twin at the age of 10. Maybe it was a broken leg that kept him from the same level of excitement his other two siblings enjoyed that year, maybe it was his intense passion for all things pastry, but whatever it was had, to his mind, made it very easy to tell he and Dipper apart. Neither he or Josh could actually be described as fat, even if one wanted to be cruel, but a preteen’s self esteem often worked that way anyway. It’d been just after their return from Gravity Falls when Ty had received a unique invitation for he alone to spend the night at Josh’s house for a weekend before school started. It might, in hindsight, have made the ensuing school year easier if he had found a reason not to go, but getting a weekend to recover from Gravity Falls Oregon was a godsend at the time.

Josh was without a doubt Ty’s closest friend outside of his siblings, and that closeness was certainly emphasized on the second night of his stay, when his friend finally worked up the courage to suggest a game of truth or dare. A game that he had certainly been planning for quite some time, given his excitement about the whole thing. At the time, Ty was innocent enough in the ways of such things not to recognize it for what it was, or that such games are often played with more than just two people. After a few initial probing truths to assess the situation, Josh was rather direct with his suggestion for dares.

Ty found his heart fluttering at the memory of that night, and the many others that followed in the coming months. Ty could never have really called Josh a boyfriend, per se. That would have been far too…accurate. Their relationship had everything the other could want in a best friend situation with the added thrill of their shared secret. It was the first thing either one thought about when the actual slumbering was supposed to have been done at these so-called slumber parties. It wasn’t always easy keeping Dipper and Mabel away from that part of his life, but it was special and worth keeping. Thanks to that formative experience Ty also found that Gym class wasn’t as terrible as it once was, or at least the locker room part wasn’t.

With such formative experiences it might have been all too obvious for someone more skillful in matters of the heart to realize the “I am bi” part of the equation, but either through self denial, ignorance or awkwardness Tyrone Pines had taken an extra 4 and a half years to finally admit it to himself. There was probably a layer of societally imposed stigma on the whole thing, even in California. For a boy as uncomfortable in his own skin as he had come to be over his now freshly minted 17 years on this planet was, admitting to the idea of actually having a sexual identity was perhaps not foremost in his mind.

Both of his siblings had had seemingly infinite more success in such matters. Unless Internet relationships were being counted, Ty had never actually had one. Not a single date, much less a significantly significant other. If he had to put a defining moment on this little “problem” of his, it was definitely a fresh memory. That was sort of the problem though. There was no hiding from it now, and the only two people in the world he could really talk to about it were under the same roof as him. Something felt off about telling them both at once, or even telling Dipper at all before consulting with their sister. She was the most emotionally intelligent and aware of the three, and at times he felt like a paper jammed photocopy of his brother. There was something extra sensitive about that bond. Like he didn’t want to do or say something that’d make Dipper see him the way he sees himself.

“The fucked up one.”  
“Hey now” Mabel intoned, stroking her brother’s shoulder as they sat alone on her bed “whatever it is can’t be all that bad. We’re the three musketeers, the three amigos, the three stooges!”  
“I don’t wanna be Shemp.  
“Tyronicus, nobody wants to be Shemp, but you can tell me what’s been bugging you at least. I get wanting to talk to Doctor Mabelmeyer PhD about it first, but you’ve had us both worried about you lately with all the moping and sighing. If we were a boy band, you’d definitely have to be-”  
“The chubby one?” He offered.   
“Bah! The sensitive one, you dork! Besides, there’s never really a ‘chubby one’ considering they’re all made from the same clone stock…”  
He managed a weak smile at that memory before returning with a remark of his own.   
“Hey, if we WERE a boyband, we’d have to answer some serious questions about you for the fans.”  
“Like how I’m the awesomest?” She offered, her now perfect smile threatening to remove the top of her head were it to reach any closer to her ears“  
“Actually I was thinking anatomically, but I think you were just deflecting there. Anyway, I should probably work up the nerve to actually get this out loud for the first time to another person before I snap.”  
She lay a gentle hand on his knee. “I’m honored, sweetie, so you take all the time you need to, okay?”  
He nodded at her and then lowered his head, distracting himself by trying to count the actual number of threads on the knee of his jeans before his vision got blurry from the attempt.  
“Well-”  
“Hey, guys! Dinner’s ready downstairs!” Dipper shouted through the door, half giving Tyrone a heart attack from the surprise, which wasn’t helped when the door opened a few seconds later and a head peaked in to make sure he’d been heard.  
“If you want I can bring some up- woah, heavy atmosphere in here. Is, is everything okay?”  
Mabel patted her brother on the cheek then walked over to the door to have a hushed but brief conversation with their sibling before returning to Ty’s side. The door shut quietly behind her as she did so. “Okay, he’s going to bring up plates for the three of us and they’ll be waiting for us in the other room, okay? Mom and Dad will just think we’re studying, okay?” He nodded his thanks. “And Dip?”  
“He’ll be waiting too. Can’t leave him in the dark forever, but for what it’s worth I’ll help you through whatever this is first before we see him together, okay?”  
“That sounds fair. Thanks sis.”

“Okay, so I think we left off at ‘well’?”  
“Yeah, I suppose so. So…damn, how do I just, fuck it, you know Tommy J on the soccer team?”  
“…yeeees, what’d he do to you?” A protective tone entered her voice. Nobody messed with one of her baby bears. As the Alpha trip, it’s her duty to look after them.   
“Well, it’s not …not so much what he…well, what we…”  
Mabel searched his expression for signs of meaning to what he’d already said. If she knew, she certainly wasn’t showing it. Though she was the most dangerous card shark in the entire Pines family, so that wasn’t helpful.

“Well, he’s been asking me to come hang out with him after practice for a while now and I was all suspicious, cuz, like, I barely know the guy and all, but I thought, fuck it, the worst he can do to me is have the soccer team kick my ass for whatever reason they’d thought up.”  
At the suggestion of anyone hurting her Tyrodactyl she sprang up like a cobra, ready to strike and started rolling up her sleeves. “You tell me where the punk lives and I’ll-”  
“Jesus, Mabel, no! I sucked his dick! Okay?!” Oh shit…that was way louder than he’d expected it to be. Way more sudden and to the point too. Obviously she felt the same way, because she plopped back down next to him. 

“Something tells me I shouldn’t interrupt anymore.”  
“You think?!” He stage whispered, not wanting to shout again, though his emotions were beginning to moisten his eyes. “So…it turns out he’s heard some rumors about me….i didn’t even know people told rumors about me, so that’s new. I think he might know one of my old middle school ‘buddies’. And, well, he was really nice to me. Guys that look like him are supposed to be firmly in the ‘jock’ category, right? Perfect hair, perfect…well, a lot of things. But he was so nice. He said he wanted to get to know me for a while but he didn’t know how to ask, so we just sat by the bleachers and talked for a while. We’re in some of the same classes together and I guess being the resident class clown for 4 years running has its advantages?”

Mabel nodded sagely, well aware of the benefits of clownhood, but remained silent.   
“So, like, y'know, he made me feel good about myself.” He looked down and away from her, face completely flushed, believing it might be easier to make his confession if she wasn’t looking directly at him, though she continued to stroke his shoulder for comfort.   
“And before I really knew it, he was asking me if I’d ever been….been with another guy. And he had his shirt off from practice and…” his breath hitched at the image. “Well, it was too much. Before I knew it his shorts were around his ankles, and, well, there IT was.”

“go on” she stated, evenly.   
“It…wasn’t so bad. Apparently I’m a real natural.” He wondered for a moment if losing this much blood from his brain into a blush….and…other areas, could actually kill him.  
“He really enjoyed it. We kissed a bit behind the bleachers and, it was really nice. I was still waiting for Justin Kerprank to pop out of a bush by the time I’d gotten home. We’ve chatted a bit since then, but I really get the feeling that he got what he was looking for.”  
“Justin Kerprank?”  
Ty snorted at that, and tried to decide if he wanted to laugh or cry, and for a minute or so decided on some combination of both.  
“It’s okay, sweetie, mama bear is here for you.” She stroked his hair and lowered his cheek to rest on her bosom.   
“How long have you known you liked boys? or was that just one hell of a surprise discovery?”  
“I think I’ve kind of always known, but that definitely clinched it.” He inhaled the last syllable somewhat sharply, trying to stem the tide.  
“I thought you were also interested in Tori? I remember you asking me all about her last semester.”  
“Yeah.” He sighed. Nuzzling his face into the warmth of sweater town, the outskirts of it anyway.  
“I like her too.”

Mabel lifted his head off of her chest to look him squarely in the eye.   
“It’s okay, Ty. You don’t have to go through all of this emotional biz on your own. You know neither Dip or I would think any less of you for being the you you’re supposed to be. Hell, did you think Pacifica and I were really just gal pals?”  
From the shock in his expression, apparently he had.   
“Oh, come on now, brosephalus, Tyronulous, do you really think she’d be able to hold out against all this?” She stood up for a moment and gave a little spin, indicating her entire body with her hand motions.   
“You aren’t the only pine tree in this family that bends both ways. Wink, wink” she punctuated with actual winks and elbow nudges to his side.

“I guess I hadn’t thought about it. Y'know? Like, if it’s someone else it seems normal and fine, but then I think about applying that definition to me and I just kinda feel guilty about it. Like I’m not normal or something.”  
“Well of course you’re not normal, you clone, you. But none of us Pines are. Have you SEEN Dipper’s Internet history?”  
“Some of it is probably mine” He blushed, looking away again. “But yeah, you probably shouldn’t be snooping into that stuff.”  
“Bah, humbug!” Swatting in the air in front of him, as though tossing aside the very notion of privacy between the sibs.  
“I gotta make sure you two don’t join any cults without me!” There’s that smile again. “But for realsies, Ty, I get it. You really don’t have to feel so alone about it, or anything else for that matter. We love you, I love you, and nothing is gonna change that. Especially not something that I myself subscribe to and I suspect our dear ol’ Dippin’ dot might as well. Though knowing that some of that history is yours kinda janks up the theory a bit, it stands to reason.”  
“Well, I guess so, but I’m, I dunno, the dumpy one? The sib that isn’t as smart or popular or good looking as the other two. The spare.”

Mabel lifted his chin up to look her in the eye again. “Please, Ty, don’t let anyone ever make you feel that way about yourself. Especially not you, or us. We’re a team, and in case you’d forgotten, you’re just as hot as sir Dipsalot or myself, and before you can object, need I remind you that you hooked up with like the hottest guy on the soccer team, if we’re just going sheerly by tally marks?”  
“I guess” not sounding like he meant it at all “but you guys are-”   
“Part of a three part harmony. We are a zombie exploding powerhouse and don’t you forget it. I know this mind stuff can really twist up your insides, and I know you’ve got some insecurities, but that’s why you’ve got me, ok? And you know Dipper will investigate the shiz out of anyone that messes with you and we’ll have blackmail material within a week. And I’m just Mabel enough to use it. You’re never alone.” She placed his hand over her heart. “Imagine if it was either of us that needed you. If someone had hurt one of us?”  
“Tyrone smash.”  
“Damn right, Tyrone smash!” They shared a laugh and a long warm embrace.

“So, we going to join Mo, slash Porthos, slash Chevy Chase for some spaghetti? Mabel likes her some spaghetti.”   
“I think we can do that. But you’re totally sharing some Pacifica stories afterwards.” He nudged her in the side.   
“I’ll think about it oh there’s some juicy ones, let me tell you. Your socks would catch on fire just from the first few!”  
“Damn, sis, I didn’t know you had it in you.” Ty said with real surprise in his tone.   
“Hey, from the sounds of it I’m not the only one who’s had it ‘in them’”  
“Holy Christ, Mabes, you’re turning my whole world view on its head already, I can only take so much at once…..don’t you dare.” Realizing what he’d said, he clamped his hand over her mouth, which of course she had immediately licked. They jostled and tickled her all the way out of her door and into Ty and Dipper’s shared room.

Dipper had apparently been waiting for the two of them before starting in on his own food, and had jumped a bit when they burst in, tickling and poking each other. All things considered the conversation went just as well with the third member of the trio as it had with just two. Although Dipper never outright admitted to anything, at least not verbally, his awkward, sweaty body language said it all. Best yet, neither of them had tried to diminish his experiences. They’d all come to the same conclusions through their own ways, and that might have just made that connection an extra bit special for it. There were hugs and tickles and all the other normal Pines triplet things. It was like nothing had actually changed between them at all. Other than actually getting just that much closer, if that was even possible. Hell, they could talk about so much more now.

Ty reflected on that later in the evening as he stared up at the ceiling he and Dipper shared. “Well, most things” He thought. “The easy part is over with anyway. The next confession is gonna be a hell of a doozie. Maybe they really wouldn’t care? Maybe they would, but in a good way? Why is it always me?” Just slightly less neurotic than he had been the night before, Tyrone did eventually slip off into fitful dreams an hour or so after his brother, though he held some pretty severe reservations that their dreams that night were anything alike.


End file.
